The Man Behind the Robot
by Infini WEAPON
Summary: A story about Reeve. Just R and R.


  
  
The Man Behind The Robot:  
A Final Fantasy VII Fanfiction By:  
Deltashock  
  
Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction of which I hope to be many on this site, so feel free to give whatever kind of reviews you want to give. I was strapped for ideas on how to make my first fic, so I came up with this, a story about what Reeve sees through the eyes of Cait Sith, the robot cat riding the stuffed Moogle. Whattya think? I may make a sequel, if you want. Please, read this.  
  
  
Chapter One: Reeve's Plan  
  
" WHAT?"  
  
" Yes, sir. AVALANCHE destroyed-hmm, let's see- two of our Techno- Soldiers, 50 Shinra MPs, 25 Guard Hounds, and about 175 other assorted monsters guarding both reactors."  
  
Obviously, President Shinra, a tall, bald man with a sharp, yellow business suit, did not like the report Heidegger, a short man with red hair and side burns dressed in a blue business suit.  
  
" Darn! How much did I lose?"  
  
" A mere 100, 000 gil, sir."  
  
" Lord sakes. Fine, go raise the taxes up-let's see- 10 %."  
  
" And if they ask questions, sir?"  
  
" Simply give them the old excuse, -"  
  
" It's for the good of the people. Yeah, yeah. With all due respect, however, I think that you're being quite selfish."  
  
The person who had spoken was Reeve, a Shinra exectuive. More specifically, he was Head of the City Development Division, which meant that he had, under the President's orders, supervised the construction  
Of Midgar.  
  
Reeve himself was dressed like any normal Shinra Executive: White business shirt, blue jeans, and a black tie dangling off his neck. He also had brown eyes, white hair, and like most of the executives, black hair smoothed back with some mousse.  
  
" Oh, get off your high horse! Reeve, we can't keep up this company without some money, and if they want to live in a city built by us, they've got to pay!"  
  
"True, I'll give you some ground. But, can't we keep it at a reasonable cost? Like, 10% percent?"  
  
" Shinra has a lot of things to maintain. SOLDIER training, Mako Reactors, Aircraft Maintenance-".  
  
" Yeah, sure. Giving only the SOLDIER'S meant to protect you the best training, paying for Mako Reactors built specifically to power your house, maintaining your private aircraft...."  
  
" A president has to live, Reeve. And if he uses company funds to his advantage who's to know?  
" Who's to know, I'll tell you whose to know! You!"  
  
" Reeve?"  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Shut up!"  
  
" But-"  
  
" Come now, I have a nicely furnished room, do I not? True, it's furnishes at the taxpayer's expense, but, like I said, who's to know?"  
  
Like he'd said, the room was nicely furnished. Beautiful paintings, probably acquired through black mail, dangled on the metal wall painted white to the point where you couldn't even see the metal. The carpet was plush blue, with square marks where seats were once.  
  
" Mr. President?"  
  
The voice was that of Lt. Harold Berkeley, the leader of a troop of Grenade Combatants, Shinra MPs trained in the usage of Grenades, small bombs activated when you pulled out a pin from the back.  
  
" Yes, Lieutenant, er-"  
  
" Harold, sir. And if you must know, cameras just picked up three individuals matching the descriptions of three AVALANCHE agents."  
  
" Hmm... If we capture three of the soldiers, AVALANCHE will have to surrender. Lieutenant, dispatch your men to attack!", President Shinra ordered, his voice filled with anger, like he was actually caring about this.  
  
" Yes, sir!" The lieutenant snapped off a crisp salute and ran down the metal floored, white walled hallways of the Shinra Building.  
  
The President relaxed back in his luxury chair.  
  
" Dang! AVALANCHE is annoying! We have to find a way to defeat them!"  
  
Heidegger leaned forward, his breath smelling like he'd just guzzled three tons of onions. " Don't you worry, Mr. President! I'm already working on a flying Te-"  
  
The president silenced Heidegger with a shake of his hand. " No. Your incompetent A.I designing skills  
Destroyed two of our Techno-Soldiers. I won't let you waste any more money!"  
  
Now, the President turned his chair to face Reeve. " Tell us, what moronic excuse of a plan do you have for us, Reeve?"  
  
Reeve leaned back in his chair and chuckled. His plan was better than anything Heidegger had served up in the president's face.  
  
" Well, Mr. President, unlike my colleague, Heidegger, here, I come up with brilliant plans. I say, we have one of our operatives join AVAlANCHE as a spy, then have him, on regular intervals, report their activities to us-"  
  
Heidegger, wanting to contribute, continued Reeve's sentence for him. " So that we can launch a blistering attack on them! Good job, Reeve, but I'm glad I helped you."  
The president leaned back in his seat, a deep look like he'd been thinking about this for a long time. Finally, he released his verdict. " All right. - Reeve had a look of complete happiness on his face, like he'd been handed the company-" But, we can't use a human."  
  
Reeve had a look of surprise on his face. " Why?"  
  
The president scratched the back of his head like he was thinking hard, then delivered an answer.  
  
" Well, all our SOLDIER'S have been infused with Mako, so that's a dead giveaway; the MPs have been dispatched to protect the people of Midgar, so, we can't waste anyone."  
  
Heidegger, always the kiss-up, spoke up. "Well, we could use a humanoid robot as one."  
  
Reeve smiled. " I have some design specifications for a robot I've been saving that could work; maybe I should hand them to Heidegger."  
  
President Shinra smiled; thing were working out great. Now, if could just deal with this AVALANCHE problem.  
  
He smiled as he pressed a button on his handset. " Nancy?" he called to his secretary.  
  
" Yes, sir?"  
  
" Have a detachment of SOLDIERS- 3rd class- surrround the higher floors."  
  
" At once. Brigade six, please-"  
  
The president shut off his speakerphone. He smiled.  
  
" Things'll work out fine." He laughed an evil laugh, than got up. He almost thought he saw a shadow, but shook it off.  
  
" Just the local spooks."  
  
He headed downstairs; he had a staff meeting coming up.  
  
End of Chapter One  
  
There! It's my first fic! Please, don't be mad at me. Review it any way you like! I can take it! More chapters will be coming up shortly, so look out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
